Shattered
by Kenora H. Saul
Summary: Added an Epilogue. COMPLETE. An AU version of the Matrix Trilogy and the love of Neo & Trinity. Plz R&R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my version of how Neo and Trinity got together. Please read and review. Any suggestions are appreciated. This is my first Matrix fanfic, so be kind.  
  
**  
  
From the moment I saw him in the Matrix, I knew he was the one. Where did that leave me? Vulnerable as hell, this was the man I was destined to love. He didn't know that, no one did, except for me. It was my destiny to love the One.  
  
**  
  
My eyes opened quickly, taking in the area around me. A dismal dank room that reeked like damp cardboard. I tried to remember what happened to lead to this, but I couldn't. Only bits and pieces of Morpheus showing me what the Matrix truly was, and where we were. That'd been a real revelation, a little hard to accept. Slowly, I got out of bed, so as not to hurt anything. I still felt weak. I opened the door and walked down the hall.  
  
Trinity turned her head; she could sense Neo coming down the hall. She looked at him, as she sat at the breakfast table, slurping up her goo for breakfast. Cypher sat by her, watching Neo as he entered the room.  
  
This was her solution to hold off destiny for now. She'd decided to be distant so Neo wouldn't get any ideas, he had to learn first, and then she would reveal herself when the time was right.  
  
**  
  
Neo entered the mess hall and saw the crowd, that he'd met with Morpheus, before they'd unplugged him. Morpheus at the table with Switch, Apoc, and Mouse. In the corner, sat Trinity and Cypher.  
  
"Neo, how'd you feel?" Morpheus asked.  
  
"Good," Neo said, which was true when he looked at Morpheus. Except when he looked at Trinity, he felt a sense of longing. A need to be near her, to be in her presence. Something in him stirred whenever she was around. He couldn't explain it.  
  
"Ready for some training?" Morpheus asked.  
  
"Sure," Neo said, he followed Morpheus out of the room. He looked over his shoulder at Cypher and Trinity and saw them laughing together.  
  
**  
  
"Tank load him up," Morpheus said, he plugged Neo in.  
  
Tank flipped through some discs, "Ready to learn combat training?" He put a disc into the computer, and hit the appropriate buttons.  
  
Neo closed his eyes, as he learnt Tae-Kwon-Do. He opened his eyes, "That was amazing."  
  
"Ready for more," Tank asked.  
  
"Hell yes, load me up," Neo shut his eyes and braced himself.  
  
**  
  
Morpheus came into the room where Neo was still plugged in. "How's he doing?"  
  
"He's still going strong after ten hours nonstop," Tank said.  
  
"Load the fight program," Morpheus commanded.  
  
**  
  
Mouse ran into the Mess hall, "Morpheus is fighting Neo."  
  
Everybody followed him to the main room, where Neo and Morpheus were plugged in.  
  
Trinity watched them on the screen, she could see that Morpheus was giving it his all, and Neo was still getting his ass kicked. His mind still hadn't been released, so he wasn't living up to his full potential.  
  
**  
  
"Come on Neo, you're not trying, Hit me," Morpheus commanded. "The difference is when you stop thinking and start doing."  
  
Neo looked at Morpheus and struck the appropriate pose, he beckoned to Morpheus with his hand and arched his eyebrows cockily.  
  
Morpheus came at him, they hit, each blocking the other's hits. They seemed evenly matched. Neo stopped thinking and looked for spots where he hit Morpheus. He moved his hand to the left, moved his other to the right. Almost hitting Morpheus in the face.  
  
Morpheus clapped. "Well done."  
  
**  
  
It was later that night; Neo woke up at one point, uncertain why. He sensed that something was wrong, he got out of his bed, and opened his door. His room was right next to Trinity's. He saw her door closing silently, as if someone had just entered.  
  
He stopped himself, if she wanted help, she'd yell for it. And yet, he had to. If he was in the wrong, she'd tell him. He opened his door and walked down the hallway to her door and paused outside, listening for sounds. He heard nothing, only silence. And yet, something compelled him to open the door.  
  
He saw Cypher standing over her silent form in bed. Cypher looked up and saw Neo standing there watching him. He walked over to Neo and pushed past him.  
  
Neo walked into the room, closing the door silently behind him. He knelt down beside the bed, and looked at her. A woman of remarkable strength and control. So innocent when she was sleeping.  
  
She stirred, her arm resting on the edge of the bed, mere inches from his lips. He couldn't resist. He leaned forward and lightly placed an innocent kiss on her wrist. She tasted so sweet; he dared with a little flick of his tongue against her pulse. He backed up and stood up. As his hand touched her door to open it. "Neo," her throaty whisper stopped him.  
  
Neo turned around, certain that she was going to let him have it. She was still asleep. Was she dreaming about him? He went back over to stand by her. Her hand moved up to her breast, she began to lightly caress herself. "Oh yes Neo, just like that." Her soft little moan just about knocked him over. He couldn't believe this was happening. Trinity was dreaming about him. She arched her back in sensual abandon in her sleep as she gave herself up to the caresses of her dream lover.  
  
Neo could almost envision her dream as he lay atop of her. He had to get out of here, before he acted on his desires. Quietly, he opened the door and went back to his room. 


	2. Betrayal

A/N: Chapter 2 of my story. For those who reviewed, thank you and please review this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
**  
  
Trinity awoke in the morning, she felt well rested. She stretched, and then she remembered her dream. She blushed. The things that she and Neo had done in her dream had been very strenuous. She reveled in the memory, if only it was reality. She stretched like a satisfied cat.  
  
She got out of bed, changed clothes and walked out of her room to the mess hall, where her breakfast of goop awaited.  
  
**  
  
Neo couldn't face Trinity, not after hearing her last night. He had no idea that she'd felt like that about him. From her external manner, she appeared no more than a friend, if nothing more! But he had to, otherwise everyone else would suspect something.  
  
Hopefully Cypher wouldn't bring up last night. Neo swallowed and opened his door and walked down to the mess hall.  
  
**  
  
"It's time," Morpheus said, just as Neo walked into the mess hall.  
  
"Time for what?" he asked.  
  
"For you to go see the Oracle," Mopheus announced. "Let's go," he beckoned to the others.  
  
**  
  
The phone rang, Morpheus picked it up. "We're in."  
  
"We'll be back in an hour," he told Switch, Apoc and Mouse. Cypher, Trinity, Neo and Morpheus got into the black car.  
  
Cypher and Morpehus were in the front. Trinity and Neo got into the back. All Neo could think of was seeing Trinity last night.  
  
"Neo you okay, you look a thousand miles away?" Morpheus asked him.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," he looked at Trinity, then looked away. He pointed to a place out the window as they passed it. "I used to eat there. They had good noodles, seems like a thousand years away."  
  
They pulled up outside an old apartment building. Neo stepped out of the car, Morpheus behind him. "We'll be back soon." He walked into the building.  
  
Morpheus knocked on a door, it opened to reveal a woman whose face was wreathed with a kindly smile. "Come in, Morpheus make yourself at home. Neo come with me." She led him to a room filled with other people. "You can wait here with the other Potentials."  
  
A few minutes later, she came back and led him to a doorway veiled with stranded beads. "Go on in." Neo entered.  
  
**  
  
"What you heard was for your ears alone," Morpheus said to him, on their way down the stairs back to the car.  
  
Neo's mind was buzzing with what the Oracle had told him. He wasn't the One. And yet he would have to make a decision, his life or Morpheus's? They arrived back at the building.  
  
All four of them went inside. Mouse met them. "Switch and Apoc are downstairs." Gunshots rang out. Answering gunshots fired, and then there was silence. Morpheus flipped his phone open and rang Tank.  
  
"Operator."  
  
"Tank what's going on?"  
  
"There's agents in the building, and they" Tank's voice caught on an emotional sob "they killed Switch and Apoc." Silence ensued.  
  
"Sir," Tank said.  
  
"I need an exit," Morpheus stated firmly.  
  
"8th floor, hurry." The phone went dead.  
  
"Let's go," the five of them ran up the stairs.  
  
Down a floor, Agent Smith listened. "8th floor, let's go."  
  
**  
  
They were in the walls, that was their only option. Their exit had been sealed. Cypher moved and a piece of plaster fell. He sneezed and then coughed.  
  
A policeman listened carefully, and when he heard the cough. "They're in the walls." He yelled. Agents and policeman swarmed into the room.  
  
Gunshots fired into the wall. Neo gasped. An arm reached in and grabbed his leg. Morpheus yelled and jumped forward, landing on the agent.  
  
"Trinity, get him out of here," Morpheus yelled.  
  
Trinity hesitated, and then grabbed Neo's leg and they slid down till they hit the cellar.  
  
**  
  
The four of them ran out onto the street. Trinity flipped her phone open and rang Tank.  
  
"Operator."  
  
"Tank, I need an exit."  
  
"There's one in an old subway station on 5th and Maine. Hurry." The line went dead.  
  
They made it to the exit safely. Mouse picked up the phone and he disappeared. The phone dropped and Trinity picked it up and hung it up.  
  
Cypher pulled out two guns and held one on Neo and the other on Trinity.  
  
"What are you doing?" Trinity looked at him.  
  
"I gave them Morpheus," Cypher stated.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Trinity asked in disbelief.  
  
"I've had it Trinity. Eating the same damn goop everyday, being cold, and having to listen his bullshit all the time, where has it gotten us, nowhere! I'm so sick of it. If I have to pick, then I pick the Matrix." Cypher said.  
  
"The Matrix isn't real." Trinity answered, she pulled her gun out and held it steadily on Cypher. "Neo get over here."  
  
"Oh no, if you move I'll put out one of your kneecaps. I disagree, the Matrix can be very real. Trinity you never answered my question before, have you finally bought into Morpheus's bullshit. All I want is a little yes or no."  
  
"That's none of your damn business, now can we put the guns down." She said angrily.  
  
"Answer the question, or I'll shoot our wonderboy here, and then where will you be?" Cypher said. "Why don't you ask him what he was doing in your room last night?"  
  
"Neo?" Trinity looked at Neo.  
  
Neo was stunned, at how easily the tables had been turned on him. "I saw Cypher go in your room and I followed, he was standing over your bed, staring at you. I just thought it was a little weird, so I went in..." he trailed off.  
  
A passing train stole Cypher's attention briefly and Neo moved at the speed of light. He bent Cypher's arm back, causing him to drop the gun. He kicked the other gun out of his hand. He quickly picked up both guns pointing them both at Cypher.  
  
"Mr. Anderson," Agent Smith said, he was a few yards behind Cypher. Smith fired at Cypher twice, and Cypher dropped like a stone. Neo fired at Agent Smith, all he hit was air. "Wouldn't you like to join your friend, Mr. Anderson?"  
  
Trinity grabbed his hand and they ran up the stairs quickly. "Tank, I need another exit." "Cypher is dirty, he gave them Morpheus."  
  
They arrived at another exit at an old television repair shop, three blocks away. Trinity went first, and then Neo followed.  
  
**  
  
"The Oracle told me this would happen," were the first words out of Neos' mouth.  
  
"What'd you mean?" Mouse asked.  
  
"She told me this would happen, I would have to make a choice my life or Morpheus's."  
  
"Morpheus sacrificed himself, because he believes you're the one," Trinity said.  
  
"That's just it, I'm not the one, the Oracle told me," Neo said.  
  
"You are the one," Trinity answered.  
  
"How do you know that?" Neo asked.  
  
Trinity didn't answer. "Look you guys, let's just sleep on it for a couple hours, and then we can come up with a game plan," Tank suggested.  
  
"We can't sleep, when they have Morpheus, we have to go get him," Neo said.  
  
"We can't."  
  
"Why not?" Neo asked.  
  
"Because anyone of us who has come into contact with an Agent has fought them has died," Trinity said. She walked out of the room.  
  
** If you want more, then I want reviews.** 


	3. Rescue

Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
Title: I Need You  
  
Pairing: Neo & Trinity  
  
Rating: PG-13, some slightly steamy scenes  
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the Matrix, that honor belongs to the W. brothers.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock. Keep 'em coming and you'll get more! Here's Chapter 3! ENJOY!!  
  
**  
  
Neo rolled over in his sleep and came up against warm flesh. He opened his eyes. Trinity. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder, reveling in the fact that she was completely his.  
  
Neo sat up in his bed, sweat trickling down his skin as he recalled his dream. Trinity had been his, he'd had the right to sleep beside her and call her his girlfriend. He cursed himself, he shouldn't be thinking this way about her. It wasn't right. He lay down to go back to sleep when he heard a moan through the wall. He sat up.  
  
Neo opened Trinity's door, and saw her rolling around in her bed. "No, Morpheus, don't." She put her hand out and pulled it back slowly. She sat up quickly. Seeing Neo standing by the closed door, she jumped.  
  
"You scared me, what are you doing in here?" she demanded quietly.  
  
"I heard you moaning in your sleep, I thought---" he trailed off.  
  
"You thought what, that I was dreaming about you again, so you thought to see if I could use some company?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, I thought you were having a bad dream and could use some support," Neo answered.  
  
"I don't need you or anyone," Trinity turned her back on him, looking at the wall. Her message was pretty obvious, Get out!  
  
Neo put his hand on the doorknob to open it, "Wait." Trinity's voice stopped him. He turned around and saw her lift the bedcover in an offer. He walked over and settled in beside her.  
  
Trinity had no idea what she was doing, she just knew that she couldn't let Neo leave thinking she didn't need him. She did need him very badly. But only for comfort right now. Neo lay on his back looking at the ceiling, Trinity's back faced him. She rolled over and put her hand tentatively on his chest.  
  
Neo sat up, reached under the blanket, pulled her leg over his, and pulled her into the crook of his arm. Settling her in the curve of his body, now he was happy. He kissed her forehead, "Go to sleep Trin." Mystically enough she did.  
  
**  
  
Mouse knocked on Trinity's door and opened it without saying a word. What he saw stole his breath. Neo was holding Trinity in his arms while they both slept. That was unexpected. He quietly closed the door and walked down the hallway.  
  
"Hey Tank, you'll never guess what I saw," Mouse said.  
  
"What?" Tank asked, busy tapping away at the keyboard.  
  
"Guess who's sleeping in the same bed right now?"  
  
Tank stopped and looked over. "Neo and Trinity." He looked stunned.  
  
"So what's our game plan?" Mouse asked. That stole Tank's attention.  
  
**  
  
Trinity awoke first, she felt strong arms holding her. She felt safe and warm. Something she hadn't felt in years. She looked up at Neo, her love. He looked like an angel.  
  
She slowly moved her leg as not to disturb him. Quietly, she unwound herself from his loving hold and sat up. She lightly straddled his waist as she stretched her arms above her head in sensual abandon.  
  
A light tickle on her abdomen made her look down. Chocolate eyes caressed her as she stretched. Trinity braced her hands on his shoulders as she lowered herself. When her lips were an inch away from his.  
  
Cerulean met chocolate. Trinity touched her lips tentatively to his, a wave of heat seared her body, leaving her feeling shameless and needy. She deepened the kiss, her tongue boldly entered his mouth, dueling with his for control. Their tongues met, electricity scorched both their bodies.  
  
Neo's hands moved down Trinity's back to her hips. He moved her hips down and rotated his upward. Grounding himself against her gently and then giving into the need to get a little rougher. He looked into her eyes. Glazed over like midnight mist. Trinity broke off their kiss, softly licking Neo's throat and suckling on his throbbing pulse.  
  
A knock on the door broke them apart. "Hey Trin, you up yet?" Tank's voice called through.  
  
"Yeah give me a minute, and I'll meet you in the mess hall. Don't worry about Neo, I'll get him." Trinity yelled out clearly.  
  
She looked down at Neo and saw a light blue bruise forming around his racing pulse. "What's the matter?" Neo asked her.  
  
"You have a mark on your throat from my......" she trailed off.  
  
"Oh you mean a hickey. Don't worry I'll wear a turtleneck," Neo joked. "So what just happened here?"  
  
Trinity quickly got off the bed, as she grabbed a sweater and some socks. "Just a little comfort, we all need to get a little physical once in a while, happens when you're on a lonely ship." She blew him off.  
  
"So you're telling me that what just happened meant nothing to you?" Neo asked.  
  
"Yeah, you're just another guy, who I fancied at the moment, and believe me that moment has passed," Trinity lied.  
  
"What about your dream?" Neo smirked at that. She can't get out of this one.  
  
"What makes you think you're the first one that I've dreamed about, believe me you're not and you won't be the last," Trinity turned her back to him as she changed her shirt.  
  
Neo swallowed and tried again. "So you don't think we have anything, all you wanted was a little physical and that was it?"  
  
Trinity turned around, with an emotionless look in her eyes. "Yes for the last time, you mean nothing to me, now would you mind leaving, so I can get changed."  
  
Neo looked at her hard for a second, opened the door and slammed it hard behind him.  
  
Trinity ran her hands through her hair. Damn it what have I done? I just drove away the best thing that's ever happened to me. He's the only guy I've ever dreamed about like that and he'll be the last. I love him, but I'm too scared to admit it.  
  
**  
  
"We are not pulling the plug on Morpheus," Neo argued.  
  
"We don't have a choice," Tank argued back.  
  
"Yes, we do, I'm going into the Matrix to rescue him," Neo declared. He went over to the computer and started setting himself up for the trip into the Matrix.  
  
Trinity walked over to her computer and started pushing buttons.  
  
"What are you doing?" Neo asked belligerently.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Trinity said.  
  
"Oh no you're not, it's too dangerous for you." Neo stated.  
  
"Let me tell you something. I believe that Morpheus means more to me than he does to you. I also believe that you're going to need my help to pull this off. And since I am the ranking officer on this ship if you don't like it, I believe you can go to hell." Trinity finished getting herself ready.  
  
"Tank, we're going to need lots of guns," Neo said. "Can you load us up?"  
  
**  
  
Neo entered the government building and put his black bag on the moving trestle. He walked through the metal detector, the sirens went off.  
  
The guard moved forward, "Sir could you please remove any metal items you may have on you."  
  
Neo opened his trench coat, revealing guns strapped onto his chest and legs. "Holy shit." The guard swore. Neo punched once in the chest, pulled out his guns and started shooting. Trinity moved in behind him, covering him.  
  
After a long intense shootout, Neo and Trinity emerged victorious and headed for the elevator at the end of the echoing hallway, that was a mess of rubble and bodies.  
  
The elevator doors closed. When the elevator hit floor 41, Neo hit the red "Stop" button on the wall. Trinity unloaded the bomb and set it up, to go off in two minutes.  
  
On top of the elevator, Neo held on the elevator cable. Trinity held onto Neo, her body rubbing against his. Neo closed his eyes. "There is no spoon." He shot the cable where it latched onto the elevator. Up they went.  
  
On the roof, Neo and Trinity beat up the police and snagged the helicopter. After being "trained" Trinity lifted off and lowered them down to where Morpheus was being held. Neo manned the shooter and started firing. The Agents fired back and moved around dodging the bullets.  
  
Morpheus stood up slowly and ripped off his wires and moved towards the window. He began to run to where the helicopter was. Agent Smith fired through the wall, and a shot hit Morpheus in the ankle. He stumbled and jumped out the window.  
  
"He's not going to make it," Neo jumped out of the helicopter and met him halfway. Morpheus held onto Neo's hand as they flew over the buildings.  
  
Agent Smith shot at the helicopter hitting the fuel tank.  
  
Trinity looked at the fuel picture and saw they were leaking fast. She looked down and saw a high rise with two different level rooftops. The helicopter hovered over the rooftop and Morpheus let go and landed safely.  
  
The helicopter began to fall. Neo landed on the other rooftop and grabbed the rope that connected him to the helicopter. "Trinity." He saw the helicopter crash into a nearby building and Trinity was holding onto the other end of the rope as she swung out and hit the wall.  
  
Neo pulled the rope up, until he grabbed her. "Damn it, don't you ever do something like that again," he looked her in the eye. Pulling her into his arms, he felt her breathing hard. She was alive. He closed his eyes. She was all that mattered to him.  
  
** If You Want More, Then I Want Reviews ( ** 


	4. Revelations

Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
Title: Revelations  
  
Pairing: T/N  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix, it belongs to the W. brothers.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, been busy. Hope you like it. Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are my inspiration. Keep 'em coming.  
  
**  
  
"Damn it Trinity, what were you thinking? You could've died," Neo looked at her, his eyes filled with horror, as he imagined what could've happened.  
Images of her twisted broken body lying on the cement, made him feel so empty and cold.  
  
"Well, I'm fine. Can we go now?" she pushed away from Neo, and looked at Morpheus.  
  
"We need to get out of here, before the Agents get here," Morpheus said rationally.  
  
**  
  
"Operator," Tank said.  
  
"Tank we need an exit."  
  
"Damn sir, it's good to hear your voice. I got one ready, on 7th and West, an old subway station."  
  
"See you soon." Morpheus hung up.  
  
**  
  
The phone rang. "You first, Morpheus." Neo gave the phone to Morpheus. Morpheus vanished.  
  
Trinity hung up the phone. "Neo there's something I need to tell you, but if I do, I'm afraid of what it could mean." She looked at the empty subway passage and closed her eyes. The phone started ringing. Trinity pulled Neo close to her, and kissed him as if it were their last kiss ever.  
  
A homeless man looked on, his features started to twist and contort, as he changed shape.  
  
Trinity pulled away, looked at Neo and picked up the phone. She saw the Agent fire, as she put her hand to the glass of the telephone booth.  
  
**  
  
"Damn it what happened?" Tank looked at her.  
  
"There was an Agent, he'll kill Neo. You have to send me back," Trinity said.  
  
"I can't." Tank stated.  
  
**  
  
After a long tiring battle with Smith, Neo stopped to catch his breath. He looked back at the subway station to see if Smith had survived, ... that was being pushed in front of the train.  
  
The train pealed to a stop and the doors opened, Smith walked out.  
  
"Shit," Neo ran up the stairs and out onto the street. He grabbed a guy's cell phone out of his hand and dialed the Operator.  
  
"Mr. Wizard get me out of here," Neo said as he ran down the street.  
  
Agents Dumb and Dumber were chasing him and firing at him and missing. Agent Smith was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"There's an old exit at Wabash and Lake," Tank told him.  
  
Neo ran down an alley, "Help."  
  
"Door," Tank said.  
  
Neo came to an abandoned hotel. He climbed up the fire escape.  
  
Agent's D & D shot at him. "On the third floor, door 303." The line went dead.  
  
Agent Smith overheard it, he went through the front.  
  
Neo climbed in the window. He ran down the hallway and opened the door.  
  
There stood Agent Smith. "Mr. Anderson it's been a pleasure. Goodbye." He fired at Neo's chest hitting him dead center.  
  
Neo looked down, not quite believing that he'd been hit. He put his hand on his chest, and felt the blood; still he didn't believe it.  
  
Agent Smith fired again, Neo fell back, hitting the wall. Smith fired a succession of seven shots, and Neo collapsed to the ground. His eyes closed, his heart stopped beating.  
  
Neo's last conscious thought, What am I waiting for?  
  
**  
  
Morpheus looked at the screen that showed Neo's vitals. "I don't believe it, he can't be dead." He walked back over to where Tank sat.  
  
"What about the Sentinels?" Tank asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Morpheus looked lost and alone. Like he'd just lost his reason for living.  
  
Trinity kneeled down by Neo's silent form. "Neo, I'm not afraid anymore. When I went to the Oracle, she told me that I would fall in love with the One." She paused, "You can't be dead, because I love you. Did you hear me, I love you."  
  
She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Neo's lips. When she raised her head, Neo opened his mouth and drew air. He started breathing and his heart started beating again. (A/N: Just like Sleeping Beauty!)  
  
Morpheus came out of his dazed stupor when he saw Neo was alive again. "I don't believe it."  
  
**  
  
Neo opened his eyes. He saw everything in green encryption, which he recognized, as the code of the Matrix. Get up, a voice told him. Neo stood up and the Agents turned around and fired at him.  
  
"No." Neo looked at the bullets and held out his hand. The bullets froze in midair; Neo picked one out of midair and looked at it. The bullets dropped to the ground.  
  
"Nooooo," Agent Smith howled. He ran toward Neo, and started punching him. Neo fought him with one hand, not even looking at him. He raised his leg and kicked Smith back down the hallway.  
  
Neo flew forward and jumped inside Smith's body. Smith's body took on disturbing proportions, a white light began to break through him, and then he exploded in dozens of pieces.  
  
Agent's D & D fled from the scene. Neo, Trinity screamed his name. He ran towards the room and the phone.  
  
**  
  
Morpheus pulled the EMP switch and the Sentinels fell as the EMP blast hit them.  
  
Neo opened his eyes and looked into Trinity's misty eyes. He raised his head and they kissed. Gently at first and then more passionately with growing fervor at their need to reaffirm that each other was alive.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt this little interlude, but we're heading back to Zion." Morpheus announced.  
  
"It's time the city of Zion met the One." Morpheus stated.  
  
Neo looked at Trinity. He pulled her into his arms and led her off to his room.  
  
He opened the door and closed it after she'd entered.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, Neo put a finger to her lips. "I need to say this first." He tucked an errant piece of ebony hair behind her ear. He looked into her eyes.  
  
She swallowed nervously. He doesn't love me, he's trying to let me down gently. Her thoughtless ramblings were interrupted by.  
  
"I've loved you since the moment I saw you, it just took me some time to realize it. That night when I went into your room after Cypher, I knew then that I loved you. But the distant way you treated me was enough to convince me that my feelings weren't returned, and so I bottled up my emotions. I didn't want to burden you with my love, because I thought you would just find it-" he was cut off by a finger to his lips.  
  
She smiled, a rare real beautiful smile. Her love lit up her eyes. She'd finally opened her heart, he could see it in her eyes. "I love you Neo."  
  
"I love you so much Trinity," he pulled her into his arms and held her close. "I don't ever want to lose you."  
  
She linked their hands together. "See this, I'm never letting go."  
  
Their lips met in a celebration of their love. They reclined back on Neo's bed. Trinity wrapped in his arms.  
  
"So what's Zion like?" Neo asked.  
  
**  
  
**If you want more then I want reviews** 


	5. Delilah

Title: Delilah  
  
Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
Paring: T/N  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix.  
  
A/N: Here's Chapter 5. Please r/r! Thanks to my loyal readers, keep the reviews coming. The next few chapters will take place, Post-Matrix Pre- Reloaded!!!! Meet Delilah, a new crew member on the Neb.!  
  
**  
  
"Neo we're here," Trinity whispered in his ear. Her hand caressing his hair, she couldn't resist touching him. Reaffirming to herself, that he was hers, and she was his.  
  
"Zion?" he looked at her, sleepily. She nodded. He pulled her down on top of him for a passionate burning kiss. He all but devoured her mouth.  
  
When Trinity pulled away, reluctantly at last, she looked like the cat that had swallowed the canary. Even though they hadn't consummated their love for each other.  
  
**  
  
The door opened and the five of them stood there, bags in hand. Dozens of people stood at the end of the ramp, waiting to welcome them.  
  
An old man with white hair stepped forward to welcome them to Zion. "Morpheus." He inclined his head.  
  
"Councilor Hammond, I would like you to meet Neo," he bowed slightly to show his respect for the Councilor's position. "Neo, this is Councilor Hammond."  
  
Councilor Hammond extended his hand. "Pleased to meet you." He shook Neo's hand, and gestured for Morpheus to join him. The two of them walked down the gangplank.  
  
A pathway cleared as Trinity, Neo, Tank and Mouse walked down the gangplank. People looked in awe at Neo, as he walked by.  
  
"What are they looking at?" Neo asked unaware that this was an unusual occurrence.  
  
"You." Trinity said. She clasped his hand in hers as they walked towards the elevator.  
  
**  
  
"So where do you live?" Neo asked.  
  
"In apartments, there are 100 floors," Tank answered.  
  
The elevator stopped at floor 40. "Well this is me," Tank grabbed his bags and walked out the door. "See you at tonight's party."  
  
"There's a party tonight?" Neo asked.  
  
"Yeah, Zion has a party like this every couple months or so," Mouse said as he got off at his stop on floor 68.  
  
"Where am I going to live?" Neo asked, as the thought struck him.  
  
"With me," Trinity said. "I moved into a bigger apartment before my last trip out."  
  
"Why?" Neo looked puzzled.  
  
"Because I knew I'd be living with you," Trinity answered quietly as the elevator stopped at her floor. 84.  
  
**  
  
She opened the door of her apartment, the interior resembled that of a cave. With a low ceiling, curving walls made of stone, a bed, and a closet.  
  
"It's very rustic," Neo joked.  
  
They began to unpack, putting their things away in a cupboard. "How long until we ship out again?"  
  
"96 hours. Our next mission will be to go into the Matrix and look for potentials to unplug." Trinity said.  
  
"Like me," Neo said. Trinity nodded.  
  
"What shall we wear to the party?" Neo joked.  
  
"Whatever we want." Trinity folded her clothes and put them in the closet next to Neo's.  
  
"Should we have our own party instead?" Neo wrapped his arms around Trinity's waist and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Definitely later, but we have to go to the party," Trinity turned around in his arms, kissing him with sensual abandon.  
  
**  
  
Neo and Trinity stood wrapped around each other in the crowd of people, listening to Councilor Hammond talk to the crowd. Then he closed the speech and the music began.  
  
Neo walked to a table laden with food, to get him and Trinity something to eat. A blond girl bumped into him.  
  
"Excuse me, are you new?" she giggled.  
  
"Yeah, excuse me," Neo grabbed a plate piled high with food and walked away.  
  
Trinity stood by the wall, eyes closed. A tickle on her arm, opened her eyes. "Neo." She smiled.  
  
"Some girl just hit on me," he told her.  
  
"Well you're my property, guess we should make that clear to everyone," Trinity stared at him.  
  
"And how do we do that?" Neo asked disbelievingly.  
  
A beat started up on the drums, and the music began. "Let's dance." Trinity dragged him out to the floor.  
  
Neo followed her lead, she led him out into the middle. Pulled him in close behind her and started moving. Neo followed her lead.  
  
She shimmied against him, back to front. Their bodies moved in rhythmic cadence with the music. Trinity turned around, linking her arms around Neo's neck and moved.  
  
Neo inserted a leg behind her thighs, moving it up slowly, so that she rode his leg. Trinity closed her eyes and her breaths became heavier and longer.  
  
"Oh Neo, that feels so good," she moaned softly in his ear.  
  
Neo lowered his hand to her lower back and moved her hips closer to his. He rotated his hips sinuously against her own, causing her to start rubbing up against him.  
  
They moved faster and faster to the beat of the music, as the music climaxed, so did Trinity. Her eyes flew open in wonder, as her body shivered with the effects, Neo caught her moans in his mouth. He kissed her into silence. She smiled against his lips.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I know everyone is curious as to why I've called this meeting of the crew. I'd like to introduce a new crew member, her name is Delilah." Morpheus extended his hand to a young blond woman standing in the corner.  
  
"Delilah this is Tank, Neo, Trinity and Mouse," he pointed to each of them as he said their names.  
  
"Nice to meet all of you," Delilah said, her eyes stuck on Neo for the longest amount of time.  
  
"She will be joining us on our next mission out," Morpheus ended the meeting and left.  
  
Mouse and Tank turned and followed in pursuit.  
  
Trinity was whispering in Neo's ear, he laughed softly. His body facing hers, their relationship apparent to any stranger.  
  
Delilah narrowed her eyes and glared at them. That will soon change, if I have anything to do about it.  
  
** IF YOU WANT MORE, THEN I WANT 10+ REVIEWS ** 


	6. Return to the Matrix

Title: Return to the Matrix  
  
Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
Paring: T/N  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix.  
  
A/N: Here's Chapter 6. Please r/r! Thanks to my loyal readers, keep the reviews coming.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
~The true verse of life is written~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Venom flared in Delilah's eyes as she watched Trinity and Neo so comfortable in their love for one another. She swept her long blond hair out of her way, normally having long hair was a burden for women, but it was her crowning beauty. Men from far and wide loved to touch it, watch it flow their fingers like fine spun silk.  
  
How could an elemental man like him, love an android like her? She saw the way Trinity acted around everyone else. Like she was made of steel and nothing dented her armor. Delilah vowed to blow that armor to smithereens, and take Neo as the prize in the process.  
  
As resistance fighters, they were to mask their emotions and show no weaknesses at all. But she knew that Trinity's weakness was Neo, and Trinity was Neo's. She could use that to her advantage. She would bide her time before making her move, she needed to have their trust, before she struck.  
  
Coming across as that bubbly groupie at the party had been sheer genius, and now that she was a crewmember on the Neb. It was only a matter of time before she could put her plan into action. The first step was to get Trinity out of the way. A malicious smirk quirked her lips upward at the sides, as her heart pulsated evilly beneath the surface.  
  
*Beautiful on the outside, poison to the core*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We leave at 0400 hours, be ready to go," Morpheus announced.  
  
Delilah tossed her head of golden locks and swirled away, looking back over her shoulder at Neo.  
  
Mouse watched with a lustful envy. "She's just like the woman in the red dress." He salivated with longing.  
  
"Yeah, except the woman in the red dress was designed by you and Delilah is a real woman, living and breathing that you can't manipulate for your sexual purposes," Neo said.  
  
"Yeah, I know that, besides isn't it obvious that she fancies Neo," Mouse muttered and walked away.  
  
Trinity looked at him, after Mouse left.  
  
"She does not like me, she's just in awe because I'm the One, besides everyone knows that we're together." Neo looked her in the eye, while stating this firmly.  
  
"I know, there are just some people that will always try to break us up," she looked in his mocha colored eyes. "I just can't shake the feeling that she means trouble for all of us."  
  
Neo and Trinity walked up the Neb.'s platform, linked hands as they walked. United as one we stand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Promises of a long lost love. Fumbling towards ecstasy~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neo had fallen asleep at the mess hall table, where he'd been coming up with new ideas to unplug new potentials, without the Agents catching onto their plans.  
  
A claw curled with lacquered scarlet nails caressed the line of his strong jaw lightly. Neo twitched in his sleep. Burying his head deeper in his arms he burrowed in sleep.  
  
Soft steps coming down the hall, alerted Delilah to the fact that she was going to get caught, unless she hid very quickly. Silently she dodged into a dark corner, just as Trinity walked into the room.  
  
Looking down on the man she loved as he lay sleeping, so vulnerable and innocent, capable of such strength. She kissed him awake, with soft nibbles on his neck.  
  
"Trinity," he breathed. Turning to look her in the eye, he buried his hands in her hair and kissed the breath out of her mouth. Holding her under, kissing her silent.  
  
Crimson nails clenched into soft palms, drawing blood. Watching their disgraceful display of lust, she clenched her teeth. Soon, he would be hers. Narrowed eyes watched as they went off to bed.  
  
Out of all the empty rooms, she'd picked the one with the darkest presence, because it suited her. Cypher's old room, no one spoke of his betrayal, but she'd learned all about his hatred for Morpheus and the others from a journal that she'd found hidden somewhere, that no one else had found.  
  
One entry read:  
  
"Listening to that toad spouting lies about the One and the Prophecy  
makes me sick. If he'd told me the truth in the beginning, I'd told  
him to shove that red pill up his @$$. I've got a plan that will get  
them good. I'll finally be free. If only I could take sweet Trinity  
with me. She's the only good thing in this place that makes it  
slightly bearable. Then Neo came along, "The One" it's not his fault,  
he holds everyone's lives in his hands. From the second that Trinity  
saw him, she was hooked. That was what finally pushed me over the  
edge, because Trinity was the only one who didn't buy Morpheus's  
bullshit, but I know now that she is on their side. I've had it, I'll  
get them all good."  
  
Emerald eyes glinted coldly in the darkness with the deadliness of a knife.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Black leather squeaked as Trinity executed a flawless kick to an Agent's chest, causing him to fly in the air and hit a brick wall with a deadly speed.  
  
Dark glasses masked her eyes, shielding her from the brightness of sun. Turning her head slightly to the side, she watched Neo fight three Agents at once. Absorbed in the view, she didn't hear the soft step of someone coming up behind her.  
  
A blow to the head, caused Trinity to fall to the ground. Falling into a pool of blackness, she felt her muscles let go and she collapsed without a sigh.  
  
Neo turned around, expecting to see Trinity standing there, watching him. There was no one there. A cold feeling clutched his stomach and twisted his nerves. He pulled out his phone and hit "0"  
  
"Operator."  
  
"Tank where is Trinity?"  
  
"She's moving quickly somewhere - wait what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, I was fighting Agents, and I turned around and she was gone?" Neo's voice broke.  
  
"Something's with her, I can't identify what it is?" Tank said.  
  
"Where are they taking her?" Neo asked.  
  
"I don't know, her signal just disappeared, I can't locate her anywhere, anymore. It's like she vanished." Tank said quietly.  
  
"It's got to be the Agents, who else has motive?" Neo hung up.  
  
*~**~***  
  
"Damn it." Morpheus punched the wall.  
  
Mouse stood there in shock.  
  
Delilah stood in the shadow of the doorway. Her lips curved in an evil smile. Her plan had begun. She looked over at the quiescent body of Trinity.  
  
*You'll never see your precious Neo again, he's all mine*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Trinity lay motionless on a white bed. Her captor looked at her. Finally she was here at last. She would never leave again. Never see her precious Neo again.  
  
Tightening her restraints, so she would escape when she awoke. A cold hand caressed her pale face, while she slept. Watching her sleep had been a favorite pastime before and it would be again.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Images of Trinity hurt or worse, flowed through Neo's mind, fuelling his rage. He stood outside the building where Morpheus had been held captive before. He strode through the door, ready to kill everyone just to see her beautiful face again.  
  
A memory forced itself into his mind, something the Oracle had said that had no sense then, but seemed to make a lot of sense now.  
  
~ **There will come a time, when something will be taken from you, someone from your past, will try to wreck your life and destroy your reason for living. You must fight back and be careful around those that you know and those that you have just met. Someone will betray you and it will be up to you whether you can discover the truth before it is too late**  
~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**IF YOU WANT MORE, THEN I WANT 10+ REVIEWS** 


	7. Death

Title: Death  
  
Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix!  
  
A/N: Here's Chapter 7. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neo stood on the top of the Agents' building, there was no sign of Trinity anywhere; he couldn't sense her anywhere. Tank couldn't locate her anywhere either.  
  
Cool raindrops fell on his face, like angel's tears. Dark shades masked his eyes from the dim sunlight. Neo closed his eyes and felt nothing, without Trinity at his side. He was empty, she was his strength.  
  
Cooling twilight air breezed past his face as Neo gazed out onto the artificial beauty that was the Matrix. Modern architecture, yielded such beauty, and boundless horizons that stretched to the end of the earth. Where was she?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Leather squeaked as Trinity rolled over in the white hospital bed. She slowly opened her eyes, and tried to move. Finding that she couldn't. Quickly surveying her surroundings, she was trapped. In a white clinical room that reeked of bleach.  
  
The last thing that she remembered was watching Neo fighting three Agents, and then nothing.  
  
The doorknob creaked open, a silver sphere circling until it clicked and opened.  
  
Trinity gasped when she saw who it was. How? She looked at the person in shock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damn it Neo, we don't how to find something that isn't there!" Morpheus roared.  
  
"She didn't disappear, she was kidnapped, isn't there something you can do in this kind of situation?" Neo yelled back.  
  
"Zion has been contacted, and I'm sure they will have a solution to this problem soon." Morpheus quietly said, bowing his head in silence. Offering up a prayer that Trinity be kept safe and found quickly.  
  
"Trinity is not a problem, am I the only one who cares if she's found. Damn it." Neo pushed past Morpheus and stormed down the hall to the sleeping quarters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"My plan is going exactly as it should," Delilah congratulated herself. "It's time to make my move." Moving silently down the corridor of the sleeping quarters, she approached the door that led to Neo's private domain.  
  
Opening the door silently, she approached the bed, looking down on his dark head with unadulterated desire. She itched to climb under the covers with him, to be with him, in the fullest sense of the word.  
  
He shifted in his troubled sleep. His eyebrows arched and then furrowed in confusion. He was obviously dreaming, Delilah wished she could see into his mind.  
  
~  
  
"I will not stand by she dies." Neo said to a cloaked figure.  
  
"There's nothing you can do, she will die and there's nothing you can do about it. So why bother trying," the voice mocked him.  
  
"Because I love her, damn it." Neo's eyes glowed with absolute confidence in his vow.  
  
"As time passes, her life will fade, as surely as the grains of the hourglass flow. Her life ebbs away, and she will die at the hand of another."  
  
"What does that mean? Who will kill her?" Neo pleaded with the darkness.  
  
"You knew someone before and that person has returned in the form of another." The cryptic voice said as it floated away on the breeze.  
  
Neo stood in the shadows of darkness. Lost, alone and confused. Knowing that every second that passed was a knell affirming her inevitable death.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neo sat up suddenly and right into Delilah's arms.  
  
"Shhhh," she crooned. Wrapping her arms around him, she soothed him. Secretly thrilled to have a chance to be this close to him.  
  
Neo sat there, rigid like a stone. Trinity was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
He had to stop it. He had to try. He had to believe in their love, it had saved him, and it would save Trinity.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sweet Sweet Trinity." Cypher crooned mockingly. Looking at the angel in leather tied to the bed.  
  
"How? You're dead." Trinity looked aghast at the revelation that he was alive.  
  
"No need for you to know. Let's just celebrate the fact that we're together again and we will be forever."  
  
"What'd you mean?" Trinity looked around the room, looking for an escape.  
  
"I made a deal." Cypher looked pretty pleased with himself.  
  
"With who, that bitch Delilah?" Trinity cursed, her eyes glowing spheres of blazing cobalt.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neo sat on his bed, head in his hands. Delilah sat beside him, rubbing his back softly. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"Yeah, find Trinity for me." He sighed in despair.  
  
Delilah's emerald eyes glinted dangerously. That'll never happen, she thought. "If only I could," she said aloud.  
  
"Let's go eat, and see if Morpheus has heard anything from Zion." He walked out of the room, with Delilah on his feet, her hand on his back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mouse and Tank were eating and talking to Morpheus. They fell silent when Neo walked in with Delilah.  
  
"What's going on?" Neo asked.  
  
"We have some news." Morpheus said quietly.  
  
"Well tell me what it is?"  
  
"Cypher's body has disappeared from the mausoleum." Morpheus looked disturbed.  
  
"What does that have to do with Trinity?" Neo was baffled.  
  
"If he's alive, and in the Matrix, then wherever he is, we can't trace him. Especially if he took Trinity." Morpheus concluded.  
  
"Why would Cypher rise from the dead and kidnap Trinity?" Neo asked.  
  
"Someone with a motive who didn't want to do it themselves, someone who want to separate the two of you." Morpheus said.  
  
"But who would do such a thing? Nobody I can think of, would have such a motive." Neo was convinced of that.  
  
"Are you sure?" Morpheus asked.  
  
"Yeah." Neo hurriedly replied. "Now how we can find him or her?"  
  
Delilah backed away from the group. How had they uncovered so much of her plan, obviously she'd underestimated them.  
Neo couldn't think of anyone with a motive, so she was safe there for now. But she had to get Trinity out of the way once and for all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trinity had convinced Cypher to untie her. She had to get out of here. But how?  
  
She heard footsteps. Running over to the bed, she curled up and pretended to be asleep.  
  
Cypher entered the room carrying a tray of food and whistling.  
  
He leaned over to check on Trinity and got a kick in the face. She whirled away and ran out of the room. Down a maze of hallways with many doors.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" she ran to a blue door and kicked it opened. She was in an alley behind a Chinese restaurant.  
  
She zigzagged down the road, until she came to a payphone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tank who was watching the screen and wearing his headset, lazily closed his eyes and then opened them.  
  
Staring at the screen, he saw a code that looked like Trinity's. He saw that she was running from something and near a payphone.  
  
"Neo," he yelled. "I found her."  
  
Neo ran down the hallway. "Where?"  
  
"She's near the old hotel, Heart o' the Valley," Tank answered.  
  
"I'm going in." Neo ran to his chair. Delilah ran into the room. "You're going to need backup." She ran to her chair.  
  
Morpheus plugged them both in. "Good luck."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trinity rang the Operator and got no answer. "Damn it." She saw Cypher coming around the corner. Ditching the phone, she hightailed it around the corner and out of his sight.  
  
Neo and Delilah ran out of the abandoned building. Neo dialed Tank. "Where is she?"  
  
"Running towards the old subway station, you know which one." He hung up and started sprinting.  
  
"Damn it Trinity, I didn't want it come to this, don't make me shoot you." Cypher taunted her as he walked down the stairs of the subway station.  
  
Hiding in the shadows, Trinity watched him ascend the stairs, coming closer and closer to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neo and Delilah were running up the subway tunnel towards the platform. Neo could hear Cypher's whiny voice taunting Trinity.  
  
They stopped at the corner. Neo saw Trinity hiding around the corner. Cypher was on the opposite side of her. She was right in the middle.  
  
Neo stepped out. "Cypher put the gun down."  
  
Cypher froze in his tracks. "Oh look, its your loverboy." He cocked the gun, ready to fire at any second.  
  
Trinity stared at Neo, drinking him in. She was so hungry for him, to look and to touch. She stepped out and started running towards him. "Neo." Her love shining for all to see.  
  
"Nooooo," Cypher yelled. He switched his aim from Neo to Trinity. He pulled the trigger.  
  
The bullet hit Trinity in the back on her left side. She fell, her arms outstretched towards Neo, hitting the ground with a cold empty thud.  
  
Delilah watched it all happen from the shadows. She couldn't reveal herself, Cypher would give her away. Besides Neo would kill him now to avenge Trinity.  
  
Neo raced to Trinity's side and turned her over gently, holding her in his arms. Blood dribbled out of her mouth.  
  
Tremblingly she put a hand to his mouth. "I love you so much, don't forget me." She closed her eyes, and her hand fell to the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	8. WaKe Me Up InSiDe

Title: WaKe Me Up InSiDe  
  
Author: Kenora Hazel Saul  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: the obvious  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of it, belongs to the W. brothers.  
  
Summary: Read on and find out!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A cold wind blew through the tunnel. Cypher stood with his arm outstretched, pistol cocked. Stunned at what he'd done. Killed the only person he'd ever cared about.  
  
Neo felt something inside him die, when Trinity closed her eyes. He didn't care anymore, about anything except getting his revenge. Rage fuelled inside of him.  
  
He laid Trinity gently on the ground. Fuelling all his anger into a energy.  
  
Neo put up his hand, focussed on Cypher and expelled his energy.  
  
Cypher felt a strange burning sensation, his skin began to boil. He felt dizzy.  
  
Neo focussed, the image of Trinity falling in front of his eyes, fuelling his power.  
  
Cypher exploded. Blood spattered the walls.  
  
Neo collapsed. Delilah ran from the shadows to help him up. "Don't touch me," he cried. He reached for Trinity, and hugged her to him.  
  
He held her silent form against his chest. A tear drifted down his cheek, shining opalescently in the dim sketchy fading light.  
  
Neo closed his eyes and focussed on Trinity's image, he massaged her heart and envisioned it pumping, giving life to the one he loved. Sparks shimmered, then catching into a blazing light, her heart began pumping.  
  
Her eyes opened, shock forcing all her senses into high sensitivity. She gasped for air, feeding her lungs, her hands moved, clasping Neo to her.  
  
"Neo," her eyes shone with tears. "You saved me, guess that makes us even." She nestled in his arms, relaxed for the first time in awhile. She looked over his shoulder and saw Delilah standing there in her immaculate glory.  
  
Delilah couldn't believe what her eyes had just witnessed. Neo had brought Trinity back to life. Her eyes narrowed in anger, she would have Neo, while the bitch was weak, she would worm her way into his mind and make him hers. She stepped back into the shadows, smiling evilly.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Neo opened the door of his and Trinity's room quietly, and stood there staring at her. Marveling at how she was still alive, he would never let her down again. He closed the door quietly and went to stand by the bed, before gently lowering himself down beside her silent sleeping form to join her in the dance of dreams.  
  
**~**~**~  
  
'Can you believe how close Neo came to losing Trinity, I mean she was actually dead, we all saw it," Mouse exclaimed, still almost unable to believe that Neo had brought her back to life.  
  
"Love can surpass anything even death," Morpheus said aloud. Looking down the hall towards the sleeping quarters.  
  
"Now Tank, where are we headed?"  
  
**~**~**  
  
Clad in black leather, Neo and Delilah walked down the road.  
  
"Where are we supposed to go?" Neo asked.  
  
"The Lucky Jimmy," Delilah mumbled, walking faster in front of Neo, swinging her hips provocatively.  
  
Neo's thoughts were consumed with Trinity, he still couldn't believe how close he'd come to losing her. He wouldn't be able to survive without her. He almost bumped into Delilah, he was so caught up in his thoughts.  
  
"Shh, Agents." She placed a warning hand on Neo's shoulder, and deliberately began to caress him lightly through the light black leather.  
  
Three Agents stood in the center of the road, their reflective glasses taking in everything and leaving nothing untouched with their laser glares.  
  
Something pushed into Neo from behind causing him and Delilah to fall forward into the street.  
  
"There they are." The Agents gave chase as Neo and Delilah ran around the corner.  
  
Another Agent from the other side blocked their exit. "She is our target, the anomaly is not important." The Agents jumped Delilah, pushing Neo out of the way. They manhandled her down the street.  
  
Neo stood there in shock, unable to move. I can't believe that they let me go, they took Delilah. He repeated to himself over and over.  
  
"Tank, I need an exit."  
  
Across the street, in the basement." The line went dead.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"I still can't believe they took her, did you see them push me out of the way," Neo exclaimed again for what seemed like the five thousandth time.  
  
"Yeah Neo, we saw it, obviously she meant more than you did, the question is why?" Morpheus wrinkled his brow, and pondered this thought with astounding silence.  
  
"What's going on?" Trinity walked into the mess hall, rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
  
"Delilah was taken by the Agents, and they pushed me out of the way to get to her." Neo told Trinity. His voice was almost whiny in its tone.  
  
"What?" Trinity was now more awake and wanted to hear the full story.  
  
"Well that's just too bad," she said, after hearing the fully story. She grabbed Neo's hand and led him down to the sleep quarters. She looked back at Delilah's silent form in the chair and winked evilly. 


	9. Falling

Title: Falling

Author: Kenora Hazel Saul

Rating: PG

  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix.

A/N: And so begins Reloaded, this chapter coincides with the beginning of Reloaded. I won't be following the plot faithfully, some stuff will be different.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lying in the dark, wondering why she felt so weird. Trinity pondered her feelings of sheer happiness when she'd heard that Delilah had been snatched. It was wrong to be happy and yet she couldn't help herself.

Looking over at Neo, while he was sleeping the sleep of the dead. Which was good for him since he'd been sleeping badly lately. Perhaps having that witch off the ship had helped him to sleep better. She closed her eyes, her mind finally at peace.

Neo's brow furrowed in frustration as he rolled away from Trinity in his sleep. 

**__**

~Glass breaking, Trinity covered in blood. Shooting guns at an Agent as she dropped quickly though the air. The Agent firing back at her. One shot fired hit her in the chest. It scorched through her insides, fiery pain ripped through her. Her eyes opened in recognition, she was going to die.~ 

Neo's eyes flew open. What had he just dreamt? What was going on? He looked over at Trinity, quietly he got out of bed.

Neo cradled a cup of cool brew, trying to sort through his dream and what it meant? Would he have to choose whether Trinity lived or died? He closed his eyes against such an actuality, he would never be able to survive without her?  


"Neo." Her soft voice spoke him and pulled him out of his web of thoughts.

"Can't sleep?" Her eyes took in the haunted look in his eyes. "Wanna talk about it?"  


"They're just dreams." Neo reassured himself, taking her hand. "I love you." He leaned across the table and kissed her softly. Savoring the feel of her lips, so alive. He couldn't imagine, kissing her in death. He would never survive…………never.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A group of men and women stood in a dark room in a basement of an abandoned building.

A dark haired woman, Niobe, tossed a bunch of pictures on a table. "These are the last scans from the Osiris." 

"That'd mean there are a quarter million Sentinels up there." Another woman spoke out.

"These can't be right?" a man protested.

"Why not, a sentinel for every man, woman, and child in Zion. That seems to be the thinking of a machine to me." Morpheus spoke loudly as he entered the room.

Trinity and Neo walked silently behind him. Taking their posts at the side of the door.

"Morpheus, glad you could make it," Niobe nodded.

"Captain Niobe," Morpheus replied.

"What are we going to do?" a voice spoke out.

"We are going to go back to Zion, exactly as Commander Locke has ordered us to." Niobe answered.

"Might I ask if there is anyone willing to remain behind, if the Oracle should choose to make contact?" Morpheus looked around the room.

Neo cocked his head to the side. He heard something upstairs, something unsettling. Moving slowly and stealthily, he made his way up the stairs.

Trinity looked after him, something about him just didn't seem right lately. She shook it off and tuned back into Morpheus's speech.

*~*~*~*~*

Shattered glass lay on the ground, Neo looked down at the three Agents that were strewn on the ground like broken puppets. He focused on the ground, moving his hand and taking off with a force of energy. 

Up through the clouds, he flew to the full moon.

A vision pounded at his mind. He held his head with his hands, trying to reduce the pain.

~Blue sky, piercing sunlight. "Neo, it's so beautiful."~

A blackness consumed him. His body began to fall. His mind shut down. The image of Trinity smiling at the sun and the blue sky consumed him. His vision couldn't come true. 

His body gathered speed as it fell…………………down to the Matrix below.


	10. Decisions

Title: Neo's Decision

Author: Kenora Hazel Saul 

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Neo decides how to end the war.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix. 

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.

  
************

Dark pavement greeted Neo as he awoke from his deep sleep. A light rain pelted his back as he stood up. His chest throbbed, _the last thing I remember is falling from the sky. I had a vision of Trinity._

A door made of steel greeted him, as he pounded on it. He kicked it open. Barely able to contain his rage, no one was there, his fear at losing Trinity. _I can't live without Trinity. If she dies, then I die._

Neo stormed out of the apartment and back out onto the street. Whipping out a cell phone. "Link, I need an exit."

* * * * *

"Damn it Neo what happened to you? How could you fall?" Trinity pounded on his chest, fear evident on her face. A crack in her armor.

His mind kept replaying the vision of Trinity and the blue sky, and then the one of her falling to her death. A feeling gnawed at him, _If she sees the blue sky or falls, she'll die and then……………where will I be? All alone in the world._

Pushing past the crew, he ran to his room and slammed the door, locking it. Closing his eyes, he thought of all the options available to him. _It's time to make a decision……….and stop the war before it comes full-force._

* * * * *

Midnight crested, the hour of magic and power began.

Morpheus was on duty alone. Neo walked into the control room. "I need to talk to you."

Neo sat down in the co-pilot seat and laid out his plan to stop the war to Morpheus.

When he was done, Morpheus's eyes bugged out. "You're going to have get approval from the Council."

"Screw the council, you know they won't give me a ship to go to the Machine City. I have to go now, before it's too late." Neo pleaded.

"Fine, I'll get you a ship. I assume you want to take Trinity with you." Morpheus flipped a few switches on the control board.

"No, Trinity stays with you. You can't tell her about this, until I'm gone. It's very important that she not find out, or Zion won't survive." Neo looked at Morpheus, completely serious.

"Okay." Morpheus shuddered to think of Trinity's reaction when she found out what Neo had done.

Morpheus set the destination of the ship for Zion. "In 24 hours, you will be on your way."

Neo thanked him and went back to his room. 

**  
  
_My version of how Reloaded and Revolutions should've been done. What will Trinity's reaction be when she finds out what Neo has done? Why is Neo so worried about Trinity not going with him? Review and you'll find out._


	11. Only time will tell

Title: Only time will tell………  


Author: Kenora Hazel Saul

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Delilah, Trinity and Neo.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, here's the newest installment.

************

__

Here by my side, an angel. Here by my side, the devil. *Weapon ~ Matthew Good Band*

**  


"I need to go inside the Matrix one last time," Neo addressed Morpheus at the table in the mess hall.

Morpheus arched an intrigued eyebrow. "When?"  


"As soon as possible." Neo laid down his spoon. Determination etched his features.

"One last time………….what do you mean by that?" Link asked.

"One last time, before we return to Zion." Neo looked at Link, carefully avoiding Trinity's penetrating gaze.

**  
  
Neo walked down a busy street and turned sharply onto a less crowded street. Hands linked behind his back, he walked with the assurance of a confident man.

A blond woman landed five feet in front of him. _Delilah. An Agent._

"Well well, what have we here?" Delilah walked up to Neo until she was nose to nose with him. "The legendary One. Can you sense the need emanating off you? It calls to all women in heat." Her eyes ate him up lasciviously.

"I just have to tell you something, when we were on that god-awful ship, I wanted you so badly. But you were so concerned with your precious Trinity, even after she was gone, you were still obsessed, well since you have her back and I can't have you then all I can do is destroy you, so that no one can have you." Steel etched her tones.

Neo caught her arm as she tried to hit him. "Never will you touch me again or Trinity." The last word hissed out between his teeth. Neo squeezed her arm in his grip, until he heard the bones break. His lips curved in satisfaction.

A broken gasp ripped out of her lips. Ripples of cataclysmic pain enveloped her body. Neo gripped her other arm and broke the bones. "Now we understand each other. You hurt Trinity, I hurt you. 

Releasing her from his death grip. Neo watched her crumble to the ground. He walked away without looking back.

**  


Neo opened his eyes as Morpheus removed his plug. His face was blank. Trinity was a few feet behind him. Her face was shining with tears.

"Neo." She ran to him and hugged him. The steel warrior armor had shattered, revealing the vulnerable woman within.

Neo closed his arms around her. He could sense life within her. Soon enough she would know, by then, he would be gone.

"I love you." Neo lowered his head and kissed her passionately, unashamed of his feelings or the need to express them.

"I love you too." Closing her eyes, Trinity was happy and safe in the arms of her one true love.   
  
Morpheus watched them. _Happy now. Soon they would be separated and then who knew what the hell would happen?_

__

Only time would tell…………………

**  
  
You like? Want more? Let me know by reviewing!!  
  



	12. Shattered

Author: Kenora Hazel Saul

Title: Shattered 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix.

Summary: Neo leaves in the dead of night………….Trinity sleeps on.

A/N: This is my version of Reloaded and Revolutions. Thanks to my faithful readers, this one is for you.

************

__

It is time………..a whispered voice crept into his mind.

Neo awoke, his mindset turned onto warrior. It was time. Silently he untangled himself from Trinity's arms and legs. Pausing to marvel at her beauty, he wondered if he would ever see her again.

Gently, he placed a hand over her stomach and felt the small life move within. Soon she would know that she was pregnant. At least if he didn't come back, she would have their child. 

Leaning down, he kissed her. _One last time………..the next time I see you, the war will be over._

I love you, I'll always be with you………… he whispered to her. He exited the room.

As the door clicked behind him. Trinity's eyes opened, slowly filling with tears. She grabbed some clothes and hurriedly followed Neo's path.

Not letting him see her…….she followed him down past all the sleeping quarters……..into the docks………..where a ship awaited him. Morpheus stood outside the ship. They exchanged a few brief words, then Neo walked aboard.

The door shut behind him.

**

A few minutes later, the ship lifted off from the ground. Quietly, motors whirring, the ship moved to one of the gates.

Trinity watched it leave. _How can he leave me………._tears trailed down her cheeks. She ran from the docks, hardly aware of where she was going. She felt like she was going to die.

Her heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

__

Neo, her heart called. She lay on the bed, her body trembling. Not hearing the door open, she was blind to anything, but the numbing pain that consumed her.

__

Shattered.

Morpheus opened the door quietly and saw Trinity lying in the bed, she looked broken. _She knows that Neo's gone…………I shouldn't have let him go. How will she survive? How will he survive?_

The answer to the question eluded him. _Only time would tell………………_

**


	13. Alone

Author: Kenora Hazel Saul

Title: Alone

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own none of the Matrix.

A/N: ***I used to demand 10+ reviews a chapter, and I don't anymore**. Then I learned that it is not a good thing to do, because people won't review otherwise. Just for those people that keep telling me.* *As for the people that are mad at me for writing my own version of Reloaded and Revolutions, I can write as I please.*

*Enjoy*

************

"Where have the last six months gone?" Trinity murmured to herself. Absently caressing her stomach, unaware of the life growing inside. _Obviously, Neo felt he had to go himself, _she tried to rationalize. Slamming her fist against the wall. _Damn him, we're a team, why would he do this, leave me all alone._

A silver tear streaked down her cheek. Hugging the pillow to her chest. She closed her eyes, willfully banishing the tears. _Neo I miss you._

**

Neo calmly steered the ship down a tunnel, he was nearing the clearing where he would fly over the Machine World. Calmly piloting the ship over the machines. A storm ahead greeted him. Streaks of lightning veined through the dark sky. 

Sentinels flew through the air under his ship. Hoping to escape their sight, he flew higher up above the clouds.

Sunlight blinded him. An image flooded his memory. His dream..

__

Blue sky, piercing sunlight. "Neo it's so beautiful." Unable to see her happiness, tearing at his insides. Sheer heaven before a drop back into hell.

Neo surfaced from his mind wanderings. He dipped back into the hellish exterior that the Machine World was.

A sudden jolt threw his control. Electric squiddie arms latched onto the ship. Neo couldn't control the ship anymore. He let go of the controls and let the Squiddies take him to the boss, Deus Ex Machina .

**  


"Niobe, I'm worried about her, she hasn't come out of her room all day." Morpheus paced back and forth across the floor of her room.

"Well Neo left in the middle of the night without telling her why, and you won't tell me why………..so I can only assume it's not good." 

"I promised Neo I wouldn't tell anyone. But you could go see how Trinity's doing. I think she needs a woman right now rather than me." Morpheus alluded cryptically.

"Whatever Morpheus." Niobe left the room.

**  
  
"What business do you have here?" the Deus Ex Machina demanded of Neo.

"I have a proposition for you." Neo stood his ground.


	14. Wish you Were here

Author: Kenora Hazel Saul

Title: Wish you Were here………….

Rating: PG-13

A/N: Just read!!

************

"Neo can you feel them?" Trinity's hand drifted to her belly, which was now gently curving out. At six months, she was like a small beach ball.

The doctor had said they were going to have twins. Neo had been so delighted. A light had flared to life in his eyes and nothing had dimmed it since.

Neo's hand covered hers, his eyes caught hers and he smiled. His joy evident from the protective hand on her belly and the soft kiss he dropped on her lips.

__

Let me be your hero……….

Her brow furrowed in her sleep. Her hand reached out for something, and fell short, because there was nothing there to grab onto.

Trinity jerked awake. Her hand moved to her belly, protectively rubbing it. _Could I be pregnant? Why would I dream about having Neo's babies, unless it's a subconscious thing…………_her mind wandered off on that thought.

Her eyes took in the empty spot next to her in bed, where Neo had always slept. And now he was gone…….she knew he had gone to end the war in his own way……….she just wished he'd shared his plans with her.

**  


"You will pay for cheating death." The Deus Ex Machine roared at him.

"As long as you spare Trinity's life and the that of my unborn child." Neo demanded in reply.

"I will spare her life, if you defeat Smith." The Deus Ex Machina told him.

"Fine." Neo spat out some blood. "Hook me up, let's get this over with."

The Deus Ex Machine signaled to the Sentinels who got to work.

**  
  



	15. Birth

****

6 months later

************

"Damn it Morpheus, don't tell me to push, I'll do it when I'm damn ready." Trinity spat at him, her wrath flaring from her eyes. 

Another contraction convulsed through her body. She longed for one person to be here, just looking at him would make it all better.

But she hadn't seen him in six long months………..and didn't know if she ever would again.

When she'd found out that she'd been pregnant with twins, she'd vowed to keep them safe and never let anything harm them.

So for her entire pregnancy, she'd stayed in Zion. Which had been grueling at times. She had longed for the freedom of the Matrix, where she could do whatever she wanted and damn the consequences, but now she had two children to think about.

White walls surrounded her, Morpheus held her hand on one side of her bed and Niobe stood on the other side. The doctor sat at the foot of her bed, urging her along quietly.

Trinity felt this contraction surge through her like a storm that held her in its epicenter. Gravity seemed to freeze as she watched her stomach contract, a silent scream echoed inside of her body.

__

Neo, where are you?

The doctor told her it was time to push. Gathering all her strength, Trinity pushed, screaming in pain at the same time.

A lusty cry filled the silent room.

"You have a boy," the doctor's voice was soft as he handed Trinity's son over to the nurse to be tended to.

"One more to go," the doctor nodded for her to push again.

Trinity took a deep breath and pushed with all her might. A soft cry filled the air. "It's a girl."  


Trinity collapsed back on the bed, drained of strength. Even though Neo wasn't there physically, she felt his spiritual presence.

Before she fell asleep. "Nicholas and Thora, those are their names." Her eyes closed in exhaustion. Morpheus looked at the twins, the new generation of Zion.


	16. RainFall

Author: Kenora Hazel Saul

Rating: R for some violence

A/N: Sorry for the delay……….here's the latest chapter.

************

Trinity nursed both her infants, holding them as they bobbed their tiny heads rooting for a better angle to her milk.

Looking up, she looked at the open door. A shadow stood there, it moved forward. A sliver of fear trickled down Trinity's spine.

"Who's there?" It was after hours in Zion and everyone was supposed to be asleep. "Morpheus is that you? Niobe?"

"It's time for you to die bitch." An evil whisper crossed the room to Trinity's ears. Dislodging Nicholas and Thora from her breasts, she gently placed them in their cribs.

Trinity stood up, still weak from the effects of having given birth.

A blonde stepped out of the shadows.

Delilah.

"What the hell do you want? How did you get in here?" Trinity fired questions at her, hoping to keep her distracted as she tried to think of a plan.

"I've got a present for you." Delilah tossed a heavy wool sack on the bed.

Trinity approached the bag slowly. She went to open it.

"The head of your dead lover." Delilah spat at her. Emerald eyes glinting with malevolent evil at Trinity's despair.

Trinity screamed, a cry of pure pain, her heart shattered. Anger overrode her emotions. 

"You bitch." Grabbing a scalpel off her bedside table, she flew at Delilah. Slashing as she moved, quicker than lightning.

Blood poured like a waterfall, soaking the stone floor. Delilah clutched at her throat. "No," she gasped. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way." Her eyes closed as her body slid to the ground. Her heart stopped, her face frozen in a permanent grimace of pain.

Trinity fell to her knees. "Neo………………." she screamed.

Thora and Nicholas sensing her distressed state began to wail.

**  
  
**_Just read the next chapter………_**


	17. Back to the Beginning

**

Trinity turned in her sleep. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

**  
  
Neo watched her from afar, he reached out to touch her simple beauty. Glass permeated his fingertips.

"I love you." He kissed the mirror. Wishing for one second, he could be with her again. Dark hair rakishly fell into his eyes.

Brushing it back with an impatient hand.

"Why do I have to know this now?" he asked the darkness.

"It's time, you are the One. It will happen, if you do exactly as you have been shown." The darkness answered.

Neo closed his eyes. Time seemed to stand still for a second. He opened his eyes and looked around. His dinghy apartment greeted his eyes.

**

Trinity moved her hand out, as if searching for someone. Trying to remember the strange dream she'd just had. 

She squinted her eyes and looked at her watch. _Time for my shift, so I can watch Neo._

She ran to the computer lab, sending Apoc to bed.

Her fingers flew across the screen as she typed. Morpheus watched from afar.

**

His computer beeped, drawing him out of bed. 

**__**

Follow the white rabbit Neo……………….your destiny awaits

Was written on the screen.

A knock sounded on the door.

Shrugging his shoulders, Neo went to answer the door. Acting exactly as he viewed. At the end, he would have Trinity, Nicholas and Thora and peace would exist with the machines.

  
**END**

__

Ok, basically the last two chapters resulted in the whole previous story having been a dream in which Neo is show the future so he can control what happens. If you guys don't like the twist then I can rewrite it. Just let me know.

Plz R&R!! Tell me if you hated it/liked it!!


	18. Closure

****

EPILOGUE

Neo opened his eyes for the first time, since the Change. He was no longer Thomas A. Anderson. He was now Neo.

He and Trinity would love each other and have children, they would be the future of Zion.

His glimpse of the future was a powerful aide that would give him an edge over the enemy.

He didn't plan on telling anyone, that would only change the circumstances.

His brown eyes focused on the steel wall……..with the good would come the bad. But with all of it came Trinity and she was worth everything to him.

Closing his eyes.

Neo allowed his mind to wander. 

__

His journey as the One was only beginning, but he had so much to live for and so much to change.

Trinity was his motive to get up everyday in the morning. He couldn't wait to be a daddy.   
  
_It's only a matter of time till we are free and together forever. The four of us. Me, Trinity, Nicholas and Thora._

Neo gently kissed his palm and blew a kiss up to the heavens. _Soon my little ones, you will be a reality and we will be a family._

****  
  
**My motive for doing this, was I thought this story could use more closure than what I'd previously written in the last chapter. Hopefully this helps.**


End file.
